totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Leanna
Leanna is '''The Self Stylist '''of the group. Biography Leanna was born into a family of fashion. Her father was the head of a fashion company, her mom and two sisters (one older and one younger) were models, and Leanna makes the clothes. Leanna is a very gifted artist, and some of her things that she has made sold up to 55,000 bucks! However, her life hasn't been a glamorous one. You see, she isn't as thin as her mother and sisters because of body type. Because of that, her mother and sisters scoff at her making her feel minor. Her father, however, loves Leanna dearly and always listens to her. Her father is Leanna's hero. Leanna is fed up with all the snobbiness and shallowness of her mother and sisters so she joined Total Drama Craziness to get away from them. Time on TDC Chapter One: Leanna arrived and Linda greated her. Leanna was placed on the Insane Squirrels. Chapter Two: Leanna complains about being woken up. In the challenge, she dosen't do very well. Her team won anyway. Chapter Three: Leanna thought that Nico went home, but agreed with Lance when he said someone else might've gone. In the challnege, she stays behind to gaurd the flag. She ambushes Zev and Randy. She tags Randy out but Zev escapes, but not for long, as Dorthy tags Zev out. Her team wins. Chapter Four: Leanna does alright in the challenge, her team wins anyway. Chapter Five: Leanna tells India that Joshua is in the guys cabin, lying to her and unaware that Winston was changing. India was blinded and Leanna laughed. When India tackled Joshua, she looked scared. In the challenge, she does okay, but gets out early. Her team won irregardless. Chapter Six: Leanna Doesn't take part in the challenge. Her team won anyway. Chapter Seven: Leanna completes her fear but her team loses anyway. She is safe, though. Chapter Eight: Leanna greets Linda and Winston while grumpy. She apoligizes, but is quick to growl. During the challenge, she breaks her leg and her team loses. Leanna tells Lance, Linda, India, and Joshua to vote her out. They did so and she was eliminated at her wish. When she went to the Boat of Losers, Linda helps her get there and they become close friends. Leanna tells Linda to stay strong for her. While on the boat, Shane asks her if she was truely friends with Linda. Leanna without any hesitation says, yes. Audition Tape Leanna is shown at a sewing machine, there are some super thin, pretty ladies around her. The shortest says, "Hurry up, fatty, I need that dress pronto!" "I'll finish it soon, Sarah." Leanna says. "You'd better." says the second tallest one. "Shut it, Danielle." Leanna says. "Leanna! Don't threat your wonderfully thin, pretty girls like that." The tallest one says. "Mom! They always call me fat and I'm not their slave!" Leanna says. "Whatever, you know you're fat. You're just denying it." Leanna's mother says. The three ladies walk away. Leanna looks at the camera and says,"Oh, hi. I'm Leanna and those were my SHALLOW family members." Leanna says. "Hey!" Sarah yells. "Whatever, they always do that to me. Anyway, I'd really like to be on your show so I could find one person who isn't shallow. They never listen to me." A tear falls from Lanna's eye. She continues, "Well, my dad listens. He's really the only one who loves me. Well, enough is enough, please pick me for your show!" Leanna waves to the camera. Danielle can be heard yelling at her, "Yeah, pick her, you'll love her because you usually love the fat ones!" Leanna suddenly bursts into tears. The tape ends. Trivia *Her oringinal name was Lilly. *She was originally going to wear different clothes but I saw what one of my friends was wearing and her hair style, so I decided to change her look at the last minute. *She was originaly going to look more like Lilly from Endurence: High Sierras *Her newer image has her hair modeled after Jen Masterson's from 6Teen. *Her newer image disgards the jacket and belt and gives her a mauve dress. *Her audition tape is suppost to mirror Cinderella. *Leanna is one of, if not, the only one, who does not have a single enemy. Category:Total Drama Craziness